1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tow trailers and tent assemblies, and particularly to a combination utility/camper trailer comprising a single, integrated concept in which the combination utility/camper trailer is capable of converting back and forth between several configurations to function both as a utility trailer or a camper using the unique tent assembly described herein.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, the popularity of camping has increased. Many are flocking to the great outdoors to enjoy its beauty and to escape the drudgery of work and stress filled days. As such, many are purchasing various types of campers, camping trailers, motor homes, etc. to enable them to experience the outdoors in comfort, yet still achieve a desired and reasonable sense of “getting away.”
Moreover, due to the large increase in popularity of recreational-type vehicles, many are purchasing ATV's, motorcycles, water craft, etc. to help them enjoy the outdoors even more. In order to do so however, some type of transporting means, such as a utility trailer, is required to haul these recreational vehicles to their intended destination. In a similar manner, those not owning recreational vehicles may have other items that may need to be hauled and transported to a particular site.
In the past, if one desired to take a camping trip with a camper trailer, as well as desiring to bring along one or more recreational vehicles or some other type of cargo load, it was required to have the camper trailer independent of the utility trailer and to pack up and bring along both.
Camper trailers are well known in the art, as are utility trailers. However, camper trailers and utility trailers serve to perform their intended functions with little variance as to being able to provide anything more. A camper trailer may certainly haul various camping gear and other paraphernalia, etc., but a camper trailer is limited in its ability to do so and is not particularly suited for such a purpose. A camper trailer is however, certainly unable to carry heavy and bulky loads, such as an ATV. Likewise, utility trailers are suited mainly for accepting and hauling loads of various size and weight. Utility trailers are ideal for hauling ATV's and other large and heavy items, but are not too particularly suited for sleeping in. As such, it is not uncommon for someone to be seen having multiple trailers to fulfill their needs.
In addition to the inconvenience experienced of towing multiple trailers during a camping expedition, there is an additional downside to prior art tow trailers. It becomes extremely expensive to purchase multiple trailers to fulfill the needs and accommodate the desires of individuals wishing to own a camper trailer as well as a utility trailer.